


I was born to love you

by Morningstar (hismorningstar)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fate, Just a drabble, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, and john loves him very much nonetheless, wherein sherlock is sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hismorningstar/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: When Sherlock ponders his relationship with John, he thinks mostly on how frequently the soldier cites fate. Sherlock doesn't believe in fate. But he believes in his John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I was born to love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a wee little drabble wherein Sherlock questions humanity's incessant need to cite fate, and John shuts Sherlock up with a kiss.

Sherlock Holmes did not believe in fate; as far as he understood, it was an idea to convince people that they had not made mistakes. It was something Mrs. Hudson would cite when her scratch ticket was not a winner; “how many failed tickets until you admit that fate isn’t real?” Sherlock had asked. Mrs. Hudson had shooed him from the room with a broom.

John was also a fan of fate, Sherlock had learned. The older man would cite fate when something went wrong. Idly, Sherlock would watch the man consumed by this belief that, potentially, fate would save him from his down fallings. At the time, Sherlock had been unable to articulate to John that, no matter his flaws, he was perfect. When it came to compliments, language always failed the detective.

Still, Sherlock knew not to base his actions and experiences off of some unexplained, strange force such as fate.

Even when in a relationship, John cited fate, although it was in a far different way. He would stroke Sherlock’s curls, holding the younger man in his strong arms. “I am quite sure it is fate, why I met you.” John would say, his voice roughened by sleep, but his words firm nonetheless. “What are the chances of my running into my old uni friend – and him knowing you?”

“Well,” Sherlock interrupted, “it is not unreasonable to assume that your old friend would return to work at the hospital he trained at. Familiarity is a comfort to the average person. You running into Stamford at all, in fact, has a likelihood of around-“ He found himself cut off by the firmness of John’s lips pressed against his own.

“Can’t I be romantic for one bloody minute without you being all clever?” John smiled, his lips so close to Sherlock’s that the younger man could feel it. “I love you. I love your genius.” There was a pause, as John caressed Sherlock’s cheek. “I was born to love you, Sherlock, I think. It just fits.” He pulled the detective against his chest. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sherlock.”

Quietly, Sherlock mumbled against John’s chest, “I hope I am never without you, John. I do not quite know what I would do without you.”

John pulled Sherlock closer, and the pair fell asleep, tangled in one another’s limbs; safer than ever with the protection of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated; it's only short, since I figured a wee little drabble was most appropriate for this.


End file.
